On The DDR Machine
by Ris Night
Summary: 1x2 Basically through a bunch of random events and a love of DDR, Heero and Duo meet and insanity insues as the two boys deal with their need to be the best and their need to be together. Yaoi beware. R


On The DDR Machine

Heero had been at the dance club for over an hour and not one person seemed to be able to keep up with him. He had found this place a couple weeks ago. It was weird, it had all the aspects of a nightclub, but it was all centered on video games. In the very center there was a huge dancing machine. It was put up on a platform so it really stood out. When he first came in it was the first thing he had seen there were two people on the machine, one a girl who was doing really well, but the other was definitely doing a hell of a lot better. Heero couldn't tell if the other person was a girl or boy because they were wearing an enormous Megatokyo NINJ4 hoodie that hid their upper body and face. At the time Heero had been an addict to the dancing game, now he was obsessed. His free time was spent here basically annihilating people on it. They didn't seem to really care it kept them from failing, but they didn't really like him either. The mysterious Ninj4 hadn't been back since, but Heero couldn't help hoping that they would come in one night. What he didn't know was he was about to get his wish . . .

Someone in the mob screamed out a name and it was followed by a few more warm and hyper greetings. The girl that had been dancing next to Heero had suddenly stopped and was facing the other direction. Of course Heero thought this was weird, no one had ever quit no matter how far behind they were.

Suddenly she screamed out "DUO!" she jumped over the bar and into the arms of some stranger.

By now Heero had gotten stopped and was watching what was happening.

"You're alive; we thought you would never return." She squealed and hugged him

"Hilde, I need to breathe y'know."

"Oh right. Duo seriously we've missed you. How's your-" She was cut off has the brunette covered her mouth.

"Fine, but I'm banned for another week so shhhhh." He smiled and let her go.

"Oh that's no fun."

"I know, that's why I broke out, if Trowa and Catherine knew I was here I would so be dead. I just want one round then I'll go home." He smiled again and now looked up.

"Ay, Duo this is Heero, Heero this is Duo. This I have to see. You're going against him now, or I'll kick you both." She glared at them both has if daring one of them to say no.

"Doesn't matter, I just want to play." Duo shrugged and hopped onto the platform. "One game?"

"Sure." Heero nodded slightly confused, totally missing the 3vil l33+ t-shirt that should have been a big hint to him.

Duo leaned down to the machine and shoved into two dollars. Then move so Heero could do the same.

"You want to pick first or me, or just random?" Duo asked

"You can pick."

"Cool." Duo smiled wickedly and hit the buttons coming to one of his favorite songs.

It was DHT Listen To You Heart, one that Heero knew, and also knew was not easy. It was not one of his favorites; the song was misleading to how hard it was. All the same the braided boy who was now standing next to him set his on heavy and seemed more then willing. Heero wasn't sure if he was being cocky, stupid, or just trying to tell Heero who was really in charge here. Heero picked heavy, if this guy wanted to prove a point then he have to really work for it.

The song started pretty easy for a dance song, both boys did it with ease, and then the song picked up pace. It was one of those weird ones that the beat was just hard to follow, but they both were hitting all the notes getting nothing but perfects.

Heero was a little awed at this. He kind of picked up on the fact that the guy was good, it was hard to miss, but he hadn't expected him to be as good has he was.

When the song finally came to an end a semi-quiet cheer went up from behind them, and Heero saw that they had come to a tie. They had both only made a couple mistakes Heero had a few goods, a couple great, Duo had one almost, and the rest were all perfects. Heero felt a little uneasy at the idea. Duo had missed one, and just one that was just a little intimidating.

"You're turn to pick." Duo turned to Heero and nodded at the machine.

Heero searched through the songs looking for one he liked, finally unsure of what to do he picked Come by Foggy. It was a good song and wasn't simple.

Duo made a face at his selection but said nothing. They both stood and waited for the arrows. The song started off somewhat on the slow side, but it picked up in no time. It required a lot of movement, and a lot of jumping. Neither boy seemed phased.

At the end of the song Heero had proven to do a little better then Duo. Not by much, a least not enough to satisfy Heero's want to beat Duo at this. He hadn't really noticed it, but Heero had become really competitive somewhere during the first song, and the second song had only spurred it on a little.

"I say the machine gets to pick the last song." Heero said.

Duo nodded in agreement and hit the random button. The songs whirled past in a blurry rainbow. Duo closed his eyes and hit the button. Stepping back both boys watched as it slowed down and finally stopped. They both stood for a minute both thinking aw shit, the game had picked one of the hardest songs, the Inspector Gadget Techno Mix. It was hell to do, but a lot of fun, and the song was amazing.

The familiar word called out familiar words and both boys tensed; suddenly flying up the screen the arrows came in time with the ever quickening beat. The boys were almost blurs to the crowd behind them as they tried to keep up with the song.

It wasn't even half way through when Duo knew he was going down. With all the jumping from the last song is ankle had started to buzz in an all too familiar pain, and now pain was shooting through it causing him to wince each time he placed his right foot down. This song was just too much.

Heero knew that Duo was messing up and he didn't know why. The boy had been amazing in the first song, and had only made a few more mistakes in the second, now he seemed drained. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a very confused Hilde watching the screen as goods, and great popped up in front of Duo. Then suddenly before Heero even knew what was happening Duo was gone.

He rushed to the end of the platform to find Duo bizarrely sprawled out next to the machine. He had fallen off.

I know these songs aren't actually on DDR but if you've heard them you have to admit they would be so awesome on DDR.

_Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think of my insanity. I just had this idea once after reading fanfic for like an hour and then playing DDR. I hope you all like it._

_Sincerely,_

_Ris Night_


End file.
